Kami Kiss Kami
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Finding the last shard is proving more hassle than it's worth for some, what with Kagome keeping being kissed and all. It started with the water God, but to be rid of the curse someone has to kiss her and Inuyasha is not up for the job! God after God keeps teasing and playing till it not a game any longer, and Kagome may get her wish to be stuck in the past!


"Miss Higurashi?"

She was on a warm fluffy cloud.

"Miss Higurashi!"

She just needed five more minutes; Inuyasha was a slave driver.

"MISS HIGURASHI!"

"SIT!" She yelled, wiping her head up. Laughter quickly reminded her that she was NOT in the feudal era.

"Miss Higurashi, the water god?" Her teacher asked pushing his glasses back up,

"What about her?" She asked, still trying to get her brain to catch up.

"Miss Higurashi, the water god, is a he," He informed, stressing the he part.

Kagome was pretty sure the water God she had met was a she, but owell.

"Right, sorry."

"I know your many illnesses keep you away but please do try and keep up,"

She blushed but sank her head back to the desk. "Yes, Sir," She groaned. Why did she even bother? This class bothered her because it was soooooo wrong all the time. Of course, it wasn't like she could stand up and ye _ll, 'By the way, this is all wrong, and I know that because I lived it because I have a magical well that takes me there.'_

She groaned and huffed in her own head that the water was indeed a she.

Her teacher went on with his mythology story, and she listened but didn't much pay any mind to it. This was the only class she could sleep in and pass even with all the wrong info.

The bell rang, and she bolted. She had only been back for one day, but it wasn't enough, she was tired. Her feet hurt, her back hurt her head hurt. That damn last jewel shard was giving them a run for their money. Naraku had half, and She had the other half, and it all came down to who found the last one. Kagome walked home with thoughts of the last battle in her mind. What was to happen when it was all over?

She would end up back here. She looked around. Tokyo. It was loud and busy and easy and yet she felt like she didn't belong. All the modern technology, all the food all the fun, it didn't much matter to her. She loved her friends more.

Kagome reached her shrine steps. They came from history, her family. A long line of monks, it was no wonder she was a Miko. Of course, as far as she knew, she was the only one in a few decades with power. It was on her mother's side, of course, and she knew her mother didn't have any power.

"Oh, Kagome, you have returned from school," Her grandfather yelled down.

She half-smiled; he didn't have any power either thought he liked to think he did. Kagome walked up the shrine steps with easy it was no longer a workout for her.

"Hi, gramps."

"Your mother has a snack waiting for you."

"Great, I'm hungry."

"Say how long do you plan on staying this time?"

Kagome gave him a flat look "What trying to get rid of me already?" She waved him off, and he yelled about disrespectful children. She laughed it off and grabbed her snack.

She liked it outside. She used to it now. She liked the sun and the rain. She like the grass and the trees, and when she was back in time, she liked the fresh air and the stars.  
Kagome had always felt connected to the earth even before the trip down the well. She looked down at her sandwich and wondered if she was given a choice on the matter what would she choose?

She loved her family, she did, and she could not even think about not having her mom, but even still, she could not think about losing her friends and Inuyasha. She groaned, Inuyasha was not making this easy for her either. All in all, she didn't have a real reason to stay in the past once the jewel was complete, which is why the damn thing would most likely not give her a choice and send her back.

She sighed, "Hey, gramps?"

"Yes, my girl?" He said as he swept,

"I think ill go back now," If these were her last days there, then she wanted to be there.

Her grandfather stopped sweeping and looked up,

"I don't know when I'll be back," She said slowly, "But I'll be back."

He watched as she went inside and then returned with a new backpack. She slipped into the good house and closed the door.

"Oh, Kagome," His old voice wavered.

"Grampa, are you ok?" His daughter asked coming up to him,

"Mm, it's Kagome," He said with a sigh,

"Is something wrong?" She asked in her sweet, calm voice.

But he didn't say anything as he kept his eyes on the well house, a breeze blew messing up his work, but he didn't much care. She followed his eyes sit and placed a hand on his shoulder "She will be ok'"

He sighed again, "I know, I know."

He did know.


End file.
